thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Froggy
Background Froggy is an original character from The Land of Stories series, though his backstory is loosely based on the fairy tale The Frog Prince''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Frog_Prince by The Brothers Grimm.As well as hints from Beauty & The Beast (transformation because of his vanity)? Discuss in the notes below! :) He is a prince who was cursed and changed into a (talking) frog; in the course of the first book, the curse is lifted. His real name is Prince Charlie Charming. Appearance and Personality ''"Standing behind Alex and Conner was what could be best described as a frog man. He was tall, with a wide face, big, glossy eyes, and shiny green skin. He wore a dapper three-piece suit and carried a large glass jar of lily pads."''TLOS I, ch 5, p. 87 Prince Charlie was cursed and changed into a frog by "a very aggressive witch"TLOS I, c 5, p. 91 who wanted to teach him not to be so vain. In The Wishing Spell, he tells Alex and Conner a little bit of his story and expresses his sadness about his frog appearance; he tells them he knew about the existence of the Wishing Spell but felt too embarrassed to go out into the world looking like a frog to use the spell.TLOS I, ch 5, p. 103 At the end of book 1, he is turned back into a prince by the Fairy Godmother.TLOS I, ch 24 His favorite drink is lilypad tea with a few flies. He really hates spiders.TLOS IV, ch 1, p. 30 After being turned human again- then frog again - then human again, and then frog again... he chooses to remain a frog, saying that the transition becomes more difficult every time. ''"No matter how many times I become a man I always change back into a frog. I think the universe is trying to tell me something."''TLOS III, ch 15, p. 262 Relationships Prince Charlie Charming is the fourth son of King Chester CharmingTLOS I, ch 9, p. 184. When he went missing, his brothers (Chance, Chase & Chandler) went looking for him and met their brides (Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty & Snow White) on the search.TLOS I, ch 9, p. 185 As per The Enchantress Returns, he is in a relationship with Queen Red Riding Hood and lives with her in her castle. Towards the end of the book, when Red chooses Froggy over Jack, they kiss. ''"While the others were constantly annoyed by Red's vain statements and lack of empathy, it just made Froggy love her more. He had lived in hiding for years because he was afraid of how the world would treat a prince-turned-frog, but Red was the kind of person who would never lose confidence no matter what anyone or anything said to her. It was the trait he admired most about her."''TLOS II, ch 18, p. 332 When Red is evicted from her castle in A Grimm Warning, he and Red temporarily move to the Fairy Palace. After the battle, Charlie offers to take Red to live in the Charming Kingdom with him, but when he is elected king of the former Red Riding Hood Kingdom, it is implied that he and Red may marry and stay in the Red Riding Hood Kingdom together. In Beyond the Kingdoms, Charlie has accepted Red's proposal and they are planning a wedding. Conner is Froggy's best man. The ceremony is interrupted by Morina, Charlie's "first love". It turns out they were once betrothed, but Charlie broke their engagement because he was afraid to tell his family he was courting a witch. Morina thought it was because of her appearance, and put the curse on him, turning him into a frog. Froggy has six sons, the Lost boys who Red Riding Hood and Froggy adopted.TLOS IV, ch 8, p. 131 Story 1. The Wishing Spell In the first book, Froggy is the one to give Alex and Conner the travel journal that helps them find the items for the Wishing Spell. He also saves them from the Thornbush Pit and fights along their side in the final battle with the Evil Queen. He saves Red's life in the battle against the evil queen. 2. The Enchantress Returns At the beginning of the second book, Froggy is back to his frog shape to keep an eye on the outlawed animals in the Dwarf Forests. He helps Alex and Conner on their entire journey to assemble the Wand of Wonderment. He comes up with the plan to build an airship, climbs the Beanstalk with them and supports them with advice. At the end of the book, he is turned back into a human.TLOS II, ch 29, p. 490 3. A Grimm Warning At the start of the third book, Froggy is helping Red run her kingdom with the House of Progress. When the Fairy Godmother's magic starts failing, Froggy turns back into a frog. He joins Red and the other royals on the hidden path and is captured by the Grande Armée when they are betrayed. After the battle, in which Froggy fights alongside the other Charming brothers, Bo Peep flees and Froggy and Red try to find her. When Froggy is elected the new king of Red's former kingdom, Red spontaneously 'proposes' to him, exclaiming she'll be queen again if they marry. He seems a little baffled by it. ("His life had just taken a very unexpected and frightening turn."TLOS III, ch 31, p. 467)'' 4. Beyond the Kingdoms On the day of the Charlie and Red's wedding, right before they are married, the witch Morina interrupts the ceremony and demands that Charlie comes away with her. Afraid that Morina will hurt Red if he doesn't do what she wants, Charlie leaves Red at the altar. When Red later finds him in Morina's house, he is imprisoned in a magic mirror. Without the Wishing Spell, they see no way to free him.TLOS IV, ch 26, p. 367 Quotes ''"I've learned that the more people embrace their disadvantages, the less disadvantaged they become!"''TLOS I, ch 5, p. 92 ''"It doesn't matter how greatly you've been hurt or how much you're hurting, it's what you do with the pain that counts," he said. "You could cry for years, and rightfully so, or you could choose to learn and grow from it."''TLOS I, ch 22, p. 410 ''"I don't think anyone can ever stop loving someone entirely. Sometimes love turns to hate, but I'm not sure it's possible to stop feeling for them."''TLOS II, ch 11 p 164 (Add your fave quote here!) Gallery Froggy.png Froggy.jpg|Image uploaded by ArnoldGreen48 References Category:Heroes Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Major Characters Category:Humans Category:Talking Animals Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Part-Animal Category:Brothers Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Married